Hunger Games of the Species
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: Who loves who? Who kills who? Who kisses who? What will it take to get rid of the Hunger Games for good? Find out in here...The Hunger Games with a HUGE twist! REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !
1. The Reaping

**_I thought that it would be cool to have a crossover between _the Hunger Games_ and _the Nine Lives of Chloe King, _so here it is…_**

**_Summary: The Hunger Games have a twist…Each district is a different species…What if Peeta really _was _in love with Katniss since they were little? What if Chloe and Alek realized their feelings sooner? Is someone, besides Katniss, trying to save another from these dreadful games?_**

_**The Reaping**_

_**KPOV (Katniss)**_

This is the day I have been dreading all year…My sister, my best friend, and I are waiting for the drawing to see who will fight to the death with a bunch of different species. We are all competing in the Hunger Games. They choose one girl and one boy, between the ages of eleven and eighteen, to compete.

My best friend is Gale and my sister is Prim. They are the most important people in my life and there is a chance one of us can die. This is mine and Gale's fifth time in the reaping…it's Prim's first.

"Kat, do you think I'm going to get picked?"

"Of course not, Prim. This is only your first year. They won't choose you." To help, Gale pat her back comfortingly.

Effie Trinket took her place on the stage with a huge bowl of papers on each side of her. "It is now time to choose who will go into the arena with supernatural beings in the annual Hunger Games," she spoke into the mike on the stage.

We awaited her to call out the girl going into the Hunger Games. These games are very hard and only one person comes out alive. They choose one boy and one girl from each district. There are twelve districts in all; each one being a different species. District 1, offspring of Osiris (God of the Dead); District 2, offspring of Nun (Goddess of Water); District 3, offspring of Nephthys (Protective Goddess of the Dead); District 4, offspring of Seth (God of Chaos); District 5, offspring of Ptah (God of Craftsmen); District 6, offspring of Isis (Helper of People in Need); District 7, offspring of Horus (God of the Sky); District 8, offspring of Amun (God of the Land); District 9, offspring of Sekhmet (Goddess of War); District 10, offspring of Bastet (Cat Goddess), known as Mai; District 11, offspring of Anubis (God of the Dead), known as Jackals; and District 12, humans—that's us.

Many of the other species are closely related so they keep in touch with each other. Humans aren't allowed to speak to other species and vice versa.

Only one human has ever won the Hunger Games, and that is Haymitch, the town's drunk.

Effie slowly reached a hand into the bowl holding the girls' names, taunting us, before she finally snatched a paper and read from it aloud. "Primrose Everdeen." My heart just shattered. It was breaking more and more as I squeezed Prim, refusing to let her go. The men dressed in white came down from the stage toward our direction. I kept telling the men that I volunteer to take her place, but they kept saying I had to wait until the male tribute was chosen. Prim was now standing on the stage next to Effie. My mother rushed to me from the sidelines. She embraced me as tears flowed freely down my cheeks. I could feel her tears hit the back of my neck. I looked toward the stage again to see Prim's cheeks stained with tears of her own. Effie's hand went into the bowl containing the boys' names, tauntingly slow, once again. "Peeta Mellark." The quiet boy from the bakery stepped onto the stage, looking confident. His muscles were pronounced under his shirt. "If there are any people who object these tributes to going into the arena, please speak now."

I stepped forward when Gale held me back by the arm. "Katniss, don't. Please, Catnip," he pleaded with those brown eyes.

"I have to she's my little sister." I stepped closer to the stage and said in a clear voice, "I volunteer as tribute." The look on Effie's face was indescribable.

Prim was shocked also and said, "No, Katniss, I can't let you."

I kept a straight face and acted as if I didn't hear her. "I would like to take the place of female tribute, instead of my sister." Half of the men went to me, the other half to Prim. As she passed me, she threw her arms around my waist and squeezed tight, stroking the tips of my brunette hair. I lightly pet her blonde locks and continued to walk to the stage. Gale looked horrified, my mother was sobbing, and Peeta looked completely stunned. Prim was looking at the ground, her tears staining the cement under her.

_**PPOV (Peeta)**_

I couldn't breathe when she called my name. I am most likely going to die in this arena. How can a baker's son, who has never killed or hunted anything in his life, supposed to survive with all of these deadly species? I was shocked when Katniss volunteered. She's choosing to die to save her sister? You have to admire that. I couldn't but notice the heartbroken look on Gale's face, though. It made me wonder if they were ever together.

"I present to you, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the tributes from District 12," Effie announced.

_**CPOV (Chloe)**_

The reaping is here once again. I somehow dodged it for five years. Valentina gracefully jumped to the stage like every year. About nineteen years ago, she won the Hunger Games at age eleven. It is very rare to win at that age but when you are Mai, it is pretty easy. Well, not exactly easy, but humans are usually the first ones to be killed.

I just hope my friends Amy and Paul are safe at their reaping… Mai—any species really—and humans aren't allowed to interact, but while I was in the woods one day, I met two people my age, who are dating and we became best friends. The woods are outside of any district so the people from our districts don't know about it.

Right now, my best friend—besides Amy and Paul—is hugging me, telling me I won't be chosen. His name is Brian and sometimes I wonder if he has a crush on me or something because he always gives me a look filled with love that feels a little more than friendly.

He makes sure that he hugs me in front of Alek to get him pissed. He thinks Alek likes me. I know he doesn't, but I like _him_, and I am _not _going to tell Brian about that. Alek and I are good friends, along with his "cousin", Jasmine. Jasmine is also Valentina's daughter. Alek and Jasmine walked up to us and I noticed Alek shoot daggers at Brian for a split second before the evil look disappeared from his features. I lightly blushed and stepped out of Brian's embrace.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to another reaping of the annual Hunger Games. I will now choose the girl who will represent District 10 in the arena of other species, ready to kill." She always made things sound worse and more dreadful. She slowly reached into the bowl containing the names, and closed her eyes tightly. I could tell she was praying for it not to be Jasmine or me. Jasmine is her daughter, so she obviously doesn't want her to go. I am what they call the Uniter. I am supposed to unite the twelve districts together but so far I have lost two lives in the process and I have seven left. Plus, my parents passed away a few years ago, so I live with Jasmine, Valentina, and Alek. Yes, I live with my crush, but I personally think there is nothing wrong with that… She pulled the paper out of the bowl. I watched as her eyes instantly welled up. Her breath caught in her throat as she said solemnly, her voice cracking, "Jasmine Diaz." There were gasps all around the audience. "I'm sorry." She couldn't go on so she just exited the stage silently. On her way to the back of the crowd, she squeezed Jasmine tightly. I saw her in the back sobbing uncontrollably with her friends supporting her. Jasmine hugged the three of us and took her place on stage. Jasmine, Alek, and I all had tears streaming down our faces. Jesse Ricardi—Valentina's replacement for the reaping—took his place in front of us to announce the male tribute.

He reached into the bowl and pulled out a name… "Alek Petrov." My heart just shattered into a thousand pieces. He turned to me and hugged me tight.

He whispered in my ear, "In case I don't come back, I just wanted to say I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered. He squeezed me tighter and kissed the top of my head. He headed straight to the stage looking confident even though I saw a tear escape.

"If there is anyone who objects please speak now." It was silent for a few seconds. I looked between Valentina and Jasmine and couldn't take it anymore. "Alright then I present to you…"

"Wait!" I screamed at Jesse.

"Yes, Uniter?" he asked me tentatively. I hate it when people say that. I have a name!

"I would like to volunteer as female tribute." I heard gasps and murmurs saying, "the Uniter?" "What is she thinking?" and so many more.

Brian tightened his grip and said, "Chloe, don't do this." He begged me with his eyes.

It wasn't working. "I have to. I can't watch a family get torn apart like mine did. And this is _my _family. To watch a mother and daughter get separated is one of the worst things you could ever witness. Goodbye, Brian." I walked to the stage with confidence.

"Are you sure, Uniter?"

"Yes, and I wish you would stop calling me that. My name is not Uniter, it is Chloe."

"Chloe," Jasmine and Alek said simultaneously.

"You can't do this," Jasmine demanded.

"I have to. Maybe this is the only chance I get to unite the districts, even if it takes all my lives. Go back to your mother, Jazz. She needs you. She just separated from two thirds of the children she raised so go." I hugged her tightly and pushed her in the right direction. She ran to her mother who attacked her in sobs.

"I present to you…Chloe King and Alek Petrov, the tributes from District 10," Jesse announced. I could still hear Valentina's sobs. Alek came over to my side of the stage to pull me into his warm embrace. I could feel his tears soak my hair. The only thing I hate about going into the arena is that I will be forced to hunt the boy I love.

_**APOV (Alek)**_

I am going to be forced to murder the girl I love; I just hope I am not the one who has to though.

_**Please review! This was a pretty long beginning and it may be a while to get to the actual games but we will see where this goes…**_

_**5 reviews until next chapter!**_

_**REVEW! ! ! ! ! **_


	2. The Meeting

**_I would like to thank Beatlesbasketball, Twihardlover4, cktoo, EighthOracle, A, Girl with a name, The Flying Dolphin of Love,To lazy to login (_lol_), m, and for reviewing. __ (_Sorry if some names didn't come out…_)_**

**_BTW this story is mainly based on the first book of _the Hunger Games_. There are references from the first book, but they are changed around a bit…the main events may also be a bit jumbled around, but I tried._**

**_I also found out that Taylor Swift has a song on the _Hunger Games Soundtrack _called_**

_**The Meeting **_

_**KPOV (Katniss)**_

I was now being styled to be presented to the public. The main stylist, Cinna, said that he wanted a look that stood out, something nobody has ever seen before, something that would make people remember me.

Once he was done, I was dressed in black from head to toe. "Cinna, no offense, but I don't see how this is a look that stands out," I told him truthfully.

"Wait until you get out there, sweetie. There's going to be a big surprise." He winked at me and walked off, leaving me with a confused look stuck on my face.

More people came up to me to escort me out to the train. This was when they were going to officially present Peeta and me to the district. Cinna and I started going to the train. We were now at the Capitol—the people who host the Hunger Games. Cinna and I sat down, leaving the train doors open for Peeta and his stylist. We are going to see who our mentor will be before we leave for the ceremony.

_**PPOV (Peeta)**_

Portia was working on my outfit diligently. When she was done, I was dressed in a skin tight black suit. All that was there was black material. "Portia, I hate to sound rude, but how is this supposed to make me stand out?"

"Just wait, Peeta. You'll see when you get there." She did some final touches before looking me up and down. "There. All finished. Now let's get out to the train where Katniss and Cinna are waiting."

We walked to the train where I saw Katniss—dressed exactly like me, looking as beautiful as ever—and who I am assuming was Cinna. They nodded to me in greeting as Cinna began to go over the plan. "When you two walk into the ceremony, I want you to hold hands and act as though you are incredibly close. This is going to get you some sponsors for the Games. Also, try to make friends with the other districts, especially District 10. They are the district with the Uniter. If you get on their good side, you can team up and go against the Capitol with them. Together, you might be able to stop the Hunger Games once and for all."

"So, if things go well, there can be more than one winner this year?" Katniss asked. Cinna and Portia just nodded.

_**CPOV (Chloe)**_

Valentina was dressing me, the tears never ending. Once she was done, I embraced her tightly, letting her tears drip onto my exposed shoulder. She turned me around to face the full body mirror. Apparently our theme this year is 'cats' since we are the stereotypes of cats, especially me with the whole nine lives thing.

I was wearing a short furry skirt, a blouse with the sleeves cut to the wrist with patches of fur across it. She gave me a diamond necklace with a number "9" charm hanging from it. She gave me a pair of flats with little tuffs of fur on top. They were still comfortable enough for me to run in though. Finally, she put a furry headband in my hair with kitty ears on it. She slid eight rings on my fingers, each with a golden number on it. After deciding a little more, she took off the one and the two that were on my thumbs, resembling my first two lives. Now, on my left hand, there were the rings, four, six, and eight, and on my right were the rings, three, five, and seven. I could see in her eyes that it hurt to take those two rings off. "Valentina, I will be fine. I have a bigger advantage over the others. I have seven lives left. That's seven chances to fight. I can do this."

"Can I be 100 percent honest with you, Chloe?"

I nodded.

"I am not scared for you. I am scared for Alek. I love him like my son, like I love you as my daughter. I know you will do great, but I know how much Alek is in love with you. He will kill anyone who tries to hurt you in that arena. If…something _happens _to him…it will ultimately hurt _you _in the end. He is your soul protector, _and _your soul _mate_. A part of him lies within _you_ and vice versa."

"What do you mean he is my soul mate? When was this determined?"

Silently, she walked over to a bookcase in the room and pulled out the prophecy she showed me a couple years ago when I fully transformed. "It says so in here. The Uniter's main protection will have an unbreakable bond. If Alek…dies…in the arena, you will lose a life. Each of your lives represents someone close to you. That's why, not long after your father died, the Order stabbed you. It was fate. Then, not long after your mother died, they tossed you off of that building. That was destiny. Al nine of your lives are based on someone close to you. Like if Jasmine, Alek, Brian, Jesse, Amy, Paul, or I die, you will lose a life, or if you lose a life, one of these people will die."

A look of confusion passed over my face. "You know about Amy and Paul?"

She nodded. "I saw you when you first met them. Alek was with me. He approves of it but I do not. I will, however, accept it."

"Thank you, Valentina. I appreciate it, and as a matter of fact, I am going to meet up with them in a few minutes. I have to tell them the news," I said sullenly. "You can do my hair when I come back. It'll only get messed up when I run anyway." I took the kitty ears off my head, placing them on the vanity. I grabbed the trench coat from the chair, wrapped it around my body, hiding my clothes from the public.

"Be back in an hour."

I nodded and ran to the door. I dashed from the building and darted towards the forest surrounding our district. On my way there, I ran into a muscular chest. I looked up to see the gorgeous face of, "Alek."

"Hello, Chloe," he said with that alluring accent. "Going to see the humans?" It seemed as though he didn't like the thought of this at all.

I slowly nodded and said, "I'm sorry if you have a problem with that but their two of my best—"

"Chloe! I'm just messing with you. I don't have any problem with it at all."

I smiled gratefully at him and reached up to kiss his cheek. At the last second, he turned his head so his lips landed on mine. I froze in shock but quickly responded. We were both kissing each other hungrily. Once we pulled apart, I whispered, "Now I _really _wish we were staying here."

"Me too," he said, kissing me again. We were getting into it when we heard a twig snap in the woods, causing us to break apart and whip our heads in that direction. I could vaguely see Amy poking her head out along with the neck of her guitar and Paul's head slowly emerging next to her. I lightly grasped Alek's hand and brought him towards the woods.

Once we were secluded by the brush of the woods, Amy pounced on me with questions. "How did the reaping go? Are you safe? Who is this boy? Is he the Alek you keep talking about? Are you guys dating?" She was bouncing with excitement by now. I decided to answer her questions in reverse order.

I rested my hands on her shoulders to keep her in place and said, "I don't know if we are dating yet. Yes, this is Alek. He's my main protector. I'm sort of…kind of…safe. Alek and I were chosen in the reaping." I felt Alek's grip tighten around mine with those last two answers.

Amy's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "They're sending off the _Uniter_?" she asked incredulously as if it was impossible for the Uniter to be sacrificed.

"Actually, I volunteered. My best friend was going to be taken from her mother and I wouldn't be able to live knowing that I _could _do something, so I took her place. What about you two? How did _your _reaping go?"

"We're safe but our close friends, Katniss and Peeta were drawn." A loose tear raced down her cheek. Paul brushed it away and pulled her closer. They _are _a cute couple. "I just can't believe my two best friends and Paul's best friend are going. That means only one friend will come back." Her tears were flowing like a river now and so were mine. We buried our faces into our boyfriends' chests. Hmm, _is _Alek my boyfriend? He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair comfortingly.

He tilted my head and lightly placed his lips on mine. When we pulled away, Amy was squealing at us saying how cute we were. "And you're gonna tell me that you aren't dating?"

"Our first kiss happened two minutes ago," I said emotionlessly.

Alek wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He kissed my neck and whispered, "I think it's safe to say you're my girlfriend." He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, his breath sending chills down my spine. I blushed, causing him to smirk against my skin.

"Any new songs, Ames?" I said, eying her guitar, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I was going to play it for Kat tonight after the ceremonies, when we say goodbye to tributes from our district. I wanted to run it by you real quick."

I nodded for her to continue as she took her place on a stump nearby. I was excited to hear her sing. She never sang for me before. She started to gently strum the chords. She opened her mouth to sing, revealing a beautiful voice.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_Don't you dare look out your _window_ darling  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/t/taylor_swift/safe_and_ ]  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone  
>Gone<em>

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
>Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
>Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,<br>Ooh, ooh, ooh  
>Oohhh.<em>

"Amy, that was beautiful. Katniss will love it." I hugged her again, tears running down my cheeks.

I felt one of Alek's strong arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me away from my human friend. I sent him a questioning glare as he said, "We have to go to the train soon."

We had half an hour left though. I could tell in his voice that it was more urgent than that.

At my disbelieving look, he sighed and said, "I can hear the Order coming. If they see us talking to humans, they're going to kill all of us." The Order is the group of humans who love the idea that humans are separated from the species and vice versa. Any humans seen with a different species will be killed along with the other creatures. Since it is my job to join together the districts, the Order is after me the most. They want to get rid of my nine lives so the districts will remain in solitude.

All of our eyes widened as we began to run in different directions towards our districts. When we were almost through the trees, the Order intercepted our path. "You weren't interacting with our humans, now were you?" the leader asked, slowly and threateningly.


	3. The Ball

_**Okay, I have had massive writer's block on, like, all of my stories…so sorry if this isn't all that good…**_

_**I have recently become obsessed with the song Eyes Open by Taylor Swift on the Hunger Games Soundtrack so I am going to try to find a way to incorporate that into the next few chapters…**_

_**And now…chapter 3…**_

_**The Ball**_

_When we were almost through the trees, the Order intercepted our path. "You weren't interacting with our humans, now were you?" the leader asked, slowly and threateningly._

_**CPOV**_

"No, of course not," I answered. "We thought there was a reasonably sized animal suitable for trading. We saw it was nothing and we were just heading back to our district now."

"You realize you are only a few yards away from District 12, which is quite a distance from your own District 10?"

"We were just leaving. We didn't mean to stray this far from our district. We apologize," Alek said.

"The Capitol won't like it if we were to report that the Uniter and her main protection—the tributes from District 10—were out near our District 12." This seemed to make Alek mad.

"_Your _District 12? What makes District 12 _yours_?"

"The fact that a majority of the Capitol consists of humans, especially members of the Order."

Before Alek could say anything, I said, "Well, it won't happen again. We were just on our way to get on the train now." I grabbed Alek's hand, ignoring the warmth it provided, and started running back to District Hall in District 10—the District of the Mai.

Once we got there, we separated to go to our different stylists. I gave him one last lingering kiss before going to the room Valentina was waiting for me at. "I'm back," I announced.

Valentina just smiled at me. "Do you know how fast news travels around this district?"

"No…" I said slowly, confused.

"I just heard from one of the guards that you were spotted kissing Alek near the woods."

"And? Is there something wrong with that?" I asked.

"Yes, actually, there is. You two will be forced to fight in that arena, fight each other."

"He took an oath a long time ago, Valentina, to protect me no matter what!" I screamed at her, getting fired up. I don't know why I was acting like this. I'm usually the calm one.

"Chloe, what is wrong with you!" she shouted back.

"I don't want you doubting Alek just because we love each other!" The room started to spin as I became dizzy. I felt incredibly lightheaded and it felt as if it was impossible to support my own weight. I collapsed to the floor, my head still swarming like a tornado. That's when I blacked out.

_I woke up feeling incredibly cold. I was panting heavily, unable to catch my breath. My breath came out as a wispy fog in this dark, cold land. "Child," I heard someone's voice echo off the walls of nothing._

"_Hello? Who's there?" I asked, alarmed._

"_Chloe, it is me. Bastet." It's our goddess._

"_Bastet, why am I here?" She stepped forward to show me our goddess in the form of a lion._

"_Chloe, the prophecy has changed."_

"_Which one? How is it possible?" I could feel goose bumps rising on my arms. Whether it was from the cold or the fear of what my destiny has changed to, I didn't know._

"_The prophecy I am speaking of is the one where each of your lives represents someone in your life. You still have nine lives, but when you lose one, that doesn't guarantee someone important to you will lose their life."_

"_So I can die in that arena without feeling guilty of someone else dying?"_

"_That is correct, My Uniter. You must go now. You are going to be late for the departures. Goodbye, Uniter, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor." With that said, my goddess disappeared into nothing._

I woke up with a start. I was sweating and Alek was hovering above my face. His hazel eyes were boring into my own. My arms instantly flew to around his neck. He stroked comforting circles in my back, leaving a trace of fire in its wake. "I love you," I whispered to him.

"I love you, too, Kitten." This only caused me to tighten my grip around his neck.

"Uniter, Protector. It is time for you to leave for the train to got to the Ballroom," one of the guards said.

We nodded and Alek helped me off the floor. There was no time for Valentina to actually do my hair so she told me to leave it down to give it a bit of a crazy look.

Alek took my hand and led me over to the train with Valentina following, handing me my kitty ears. "Don't put them on until we actually pull up to the Ballroom." **(A/N: I know that this is very different from the books and movie but just bear with me. It's been a year since I actually read the book…I am completely making this up as I go along. **** They won't say goodbye to their friends and family until much later I think…).**

Once we got to the train, Jesse was already waiting there. We were told that Jasmine and Brian were riding in another cart and we couldn't see them until our arrival. I'm guessing he was the one styling Alek who was also wearing a trench coat much like mine so the public couldn't see our costumes until the ball. I was shaking like crazy from nervousness. Alek noticed and pulled me into his lap. I calmed down instantly, enjoying the security I felt from being in his arms. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Valentina and Jesse give us looks of disappointment. I ignored them and fell asleep peacefully in the strong, protective arms of my boyfriend. It was going to take about three hours to get to the District One Ballroom, where the annual Hunger Games Ball is held.

I woke up when we were five minutes away from our destination. Valentina talked to us about how we should act and who we should befriend. "You need to become allies with the humans. If you are going to try to unite the species, you need to at least _try _to help the humans survive." Alek and I nodded in understanding. Now the following you don't exactly need to befriend, but you also shouldn't try to kill them unless they try to kill you first." She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and began to read off the districts we shouldn't fight. "District One comes from Osiris, god of the dead; they can find a million different ways to kill you. District Four comes from Seth, god of chaos; these are the tributes you want to stay as far away as you can from them, they are the most dangerous. District Seven comes from Horus, god of the sky; they aren't much of a threat but you need to keep an eye out because they _can _fly above the trees and find you. District Nine comes from Sekhmet, goddess of war; they are already our alibis since Sekhmet was Bastet's sister in a past life. They are our guardians; it is in their blood to protect you. Finally, you already know that we are natural enemies of the Jackals, offspring of Anubis, god of the dead, in District Eleven. Stay as far away as you can from them. I can_not _stress that enough." Alek and I nodded our heads vigorously in agreement.

We pulled up to the Ballroom and hopped out of the train. I put on my kitty ears and took off the trench coat as did Alek. It was then that I saw what he was wearing. It was a really nice tux with the lining made of fur and fur patches here and there. He must have just noticed how short my skirt really was because he kept his eyes locked on my legs. I put my hand on his chin and lifted his face so his eyes would me mine. "My eyes are up here, Petrov." He flushed a deep crimson color.

Valentina rushed Alek and I towards the main entrance without letting us see Jasmine or Brian first, saying they would meet us inside. "Men from every district are going to want to dance with you. Do not deny them a dance. You and Alek will dance together since it is customary for the male and female tributes of the same district to dance together. You may continue dancing with each other until another one requests your hand," Valentina told me. I nodded and took Alek's arm as they announced us and our district.

I saw Jasmine and Brian walk in, both of them looking amazing. Jasmine was wearing a beautiful baby blue dress and Brian was dressed up in a very handsome tux. I saw him looking at Alek in envy. It looked as if he wished I would be on _his _arm. The twenty four tributes paired up with their district and took their positions in the middle of the dance floor. Alek took my right hand with his left and pulled me closer my waist and I rested my left hand on his shoulder. We gently swayed to the music with him turning me slowly every once in a while.

After the first song ended, I saw a few guys make their way toward me but Brian beat them to it, tapping Alek on the shoulder. Alek and Brian are really best friends but they get jealous of each other. Brian is jealous of Alek because we are constantly hugging each other and Alek is jealous of him because we've known each other longer. Alek keeps insisting that he likes me…

"May I cut in?" asked Brian. Giving me a quick peck on the cheek, Alek gave me over to Brian. He pulled me a little too close for my liking. "There's something I really need to tell you, Chloe. I know that I need to tell you now…before you go into that arena," he said nervously. Oh no, was he going to say that he likes me? He doesn't know about me and Alek yet. Nobody does, except for Valentina and a few guards anyway. I nodded, showing him I was listening. His hand slightly lowered itself on my waist. I had the urge to shove it off but I was frozen. "Chloe, I think I'm in love with you. It started off as a crush, but lately, you're all I think about. Now, knowing I might never see you again, I know there's something I need to do."

With that, he forced his lips on to mine. My eyes widened in shock and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Alek stalking angrily towards us. I used all my strength to push him off of me. "What the hell, Brian? You're supposed to be my best friend."

"Brian, what do you think you were doing?" Alek asked angrily, putting a possessive arm around my waist. Not that I mind, I like this possessive side of him.

"I was just kissing my girl. You got a problem with that?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

I decided then was a good time to speak up. "And I'm not 'your girl', Brian. I'm Alek's."

"Yeah, trust me, I don't want to see my supposed 'best friend' kissing my _girlfriend_," Alek said, his nose flaring making him look even hotter, if that's possible.

"_Girlfriend_? Why would you choose to date _now_? You are about to go into an arena to _fight _to the _death_."

"We realize this, but we are hoping to beat the capital this year. We are hoping there will be more than one victor coming out. _If _I come out, I will have Alek with me, and if I don't, I might as well kill _myself_," I said, whispering the whole time. Alek's arm tightened around me and Brian stalked away looking absolutely pissed.

Alek and I started dancing again, when I leaned in for a kiss which he gladly returned. It got to the point where we were fully making out on the edge of the dance floor. We weren't the only ones either. Others were probably kissing their boyfriends/girlfriends goodbye before they had to leave them to enter the arena. In our case, this could be our last kiss of freedom…

All of a sudden there was a loud crash in the middle of the dance floor, causing Alek and I to break apart.

_**I thought I should leave it on a cliffy XD**_

_**Please review! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_


	4. The Fight

_Alek and I started dancing again, when I leaned in for a kiss which he gladly returned. It got to the point where we were fully making out on the edge of the dance floor. We weren't the only ones either. Others were probably kissing their boyfriends/girlfriends goodbye before they had to leave them to enter the arena. In our case, this could be our last kiss of freedom…_

_All of a sudden there was a loud crash in the middle of the dance floor, causing Alek and I to break apart._

_**The Fight**_

We turned towards the source of the sound and saw Brian straining against Jasmine's grip. I rushed over to them and helped Jasmine. Brian was trying to attack Alek.

"Brian! You need to calm down!" I yelled. We were now in the middle of the dance floor with all of the other guests forming a circle around the outside of the ballroom.

He turned on me next. "Why should I calm down? He's the one sticking his tongue down your throat!" the men in white came up to us and escorted us out of the building telling us to come back in once everything was sorted.

Once we were outside, I said, "Jasmine, you can go back in. This has nothing to do with you."

She nodded and went back to the ballroom. "Chloe, why are you with him anyway?" Brian asked.

"I love her!" Alek argued.

"I'm not talking to you!" Brian fought back.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "You two are supposed to be best friends. Why did that change?"

"We both fell in love with you," Alek whispered. Brian just looked at the ground.

"So I ruined your friendship." I was frozen.

Alek came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist saying, "It's not your fault you're so damn irresistible."

I lightly laughed, kissing him on the cheek. I turned toward Brian next. "I'm sorry, Brian, but I always saw you as one of my friends and that's it. Sorry, but I love Alek."

"I just don't understand. It's obvious that you're going to win because you're the only one with more than one life. I can't say the same for Alek though."

"We are going to look out for each other in there, but even if I come back without him, that doesn't mean I could ever be with you, Brian. I would make no difference. I always thought of you as a brother and that's all. I really am sorry."

"Chloe, you look a little stressed. Do you want to go out for a walk?"

I nodded my head and intertwined my fingers with his. He pecked my lips and we went to the small park across the railroad from the ballroom.

_**BPOV**_

"_She loves him. She doesn't love you." _is what kept going through my head. Alek and I used to be best friends and we let our friendship go because of a girl, who happens to be the most amazing girl either of us has ever met. My heart shattered when they kissed and walked to the park together.

I walked back into the ballroom, spotting Jasmine standing in the corner of the room. Everyone already went back to dancing after the almost fight that happened. I'm surprised they actually serve alcohol here and that's exactly where I went. I sauntered over to the bar and asked for a beer. They recently took away the age limit on drinking so the bartender didn't ask me for my ID.

After about five shots of some drink I forgot the name of, my mind started going blurry. I staggered out the door and felt myself hobble over to the park across the railroad. I struggled my way over there to see Chloe and Alek kissing on a bench and I mean full on making out. She was in his lap and he was pressing her against him. Her fingers were in his hair, pulling him closer and that's what drove me over the edge.

She pulled away and said, "We need to get back to the party." She sat beside him on the bench instead, but started kissing him again. I wasn't thinking straight but I probably would have done this anyway. I marched over to them, grabbed Alek by the collar, and threw him to the ground. "Brian!" she shouted.

I totally blocked her out. I threw a punch at his face, splitting his lip. I felt Chloe trying to hold me back. I got off of Alek. I turned towards Chloe and was reminded in her eyes that she would never be mine. She will always be his. I retracted my claws and slashed his stomach. I looked at her again and my face softened when I saw tears in her eyes.

She looked up at me, crying over her love, sniffed me, and said, "Are you drunk?"

I forcefully grabbed her hips and crashed my lips to hers as her precious boyfriend started to bleed immensely more.

_**APOV**_

He attacked me. My best friend attacked. All because I'm dating his crush, he attacked me. I felt my body get lighter. As I was blacking out, I saw Brian forcing his lips on _my _Chloe. He grabbed her hips and held her head in place, but I slightly smiled seeing her trying to push him off, but he refused to let go. I could feel myself bleeding to death. That's when everything went black.

_I woke up in a bright fresh meadow. I saw the figure of a lion walking towards me. "Bastet? Is that really you?"_

"_Yes, child, it is me."_

"_Am I dead?" I whispered._

"_Yes, child, you are."_

"_No, no, no, I can't be. Chloe needs me. She's about to go into an arena filled with murder."_

"_I know. That is why I am giving you more lives, but there is one thing you need to know," she said wisely._

"_Chloe's heart is being pulled in two different directions. She wants to remain loyal to her best friend, but yet, she's in love with you."_

"_Are you saying I caused Chloe all this stress?"_

"_Yes, but I think you intercepted in her life for the best. Brian, however, I do not approve of as a high quality mate for our Uniter," she said. "It's in the prophecies that the Uniter is meant for her head protector, which is you, child. _You _are the one I selected for Chloe. Keep her away from Brian by all means possible."_

_She started to walk away, slowly fading into the light surrounding us. "Wait! Bastet! What do I do?" I yelled after her, but it was too late. The goddess was gone._

That's when I started to come to. One thing that stood out to me in that whole conversation was that Bastet said she _chose _me to be Chloe's mate. She prefers me _over _Brian.

I opened my eyes to see Brian still trying to get close to Chloe, but this time she was actually holding him at arms' length. I heard him keep trying to convince her that I was still dead…

_**REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **_

I know it's short but I know it was a good time to end this chapter


	5. He's Awake?

_That's when I started to come to. One thing that stood out to me in that whole conversation was that Bastet said she chose me to be Chloe's mate. She prefers me over Brian. _

_I opened my eyes to see Brian still trying to get close to Chloe, but this time she was actually holding him at arms' length. I heard him keep trying to convince her that I was still dead…_

_**He's Awake?**_

_**KPOV**_

"Once again, please dance with the other tribute from your district," the DJ said. The ball was almost over. Peeta took me away from Gale and wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck.

I stared into those deep blue eyes. The song playing was a live song by one of my best friends, Amy. She wrote it herself for me and called it Safe and Sound.

In the middle of the song, the Uniter and her protector came back into the ballroom and she was holding him as close as possible, as if he could slip away at any time. I wished I was like that with Peeta. What am I saying? I don't like Peeta, but what if I do? I shook my head clear of those thoughts as the song came to an end. I saw Amy exchange a sad look with the Uniter, and the Uniter returned it, as if they have some sort of connection.

"This is the last song of the night before you are allowed to freely communicate with the other tributes."

Amy played this song also. It's called Eyes Open. Amy never played it for me, but I saw the lyrics for it when I went to her house. _**(A/N: If you haven't heard this song, you definitely need to. It's by Taylor Swift on the Hunger Games soundtrack.)**_

_Everybody's waiting_

_Everybody's watching_

_Even when you're sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_A tricky thing_

_As yesterday we were just children_

_Playing soldiers_

_Just pretending_

_Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

_In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords_

_But now we've stepped into a cruel world_

_Where everybody stands to keep score_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your eyes open_

_So here you are, _

_Two steps ahead and staying on guard_

_Every lesson forms a new scar_

_They never thought you'd make it this far_

_But turn around, they've surrounded you_

_It's a showdown, and nobody comes to save you now_

_But you've got something they don't_

_Yeah you've got something they don't_

_You've just gotta keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your feet ready_

_Heartbeat steady_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your aim locked_

_The night goes dark_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your eyes open_

By the end of the song, tears were streaming down her face. Peeta was still holding on to me. I slightly pulled away and said, "I need to go see Amy." He nodded and let me go, but when I got to Amy, the Uniter was already hugging her. "Amy," I said.

The Uniter released her and nodded in my direction in understanding. "Katniss," she sobbed, throwing her arms around me. I buried my face in her hair, smelling that familiar strawberry scent.

When we pulled away, the Uniter and her protector walked up to us. The Uniter is one of the highest ranked people in Panem so it is customary to bow. I bowed down and she stopped me saying, "No, no. You don't need to do that." I straightened back up.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Uniter." She held out her hand for me to shake, which I did.

"Please, just call me Chloe. I hate all of that Uniter crap." I like her. She isn't as arrogant as I thought she would be.

Amy started to cry more. "I can't believe my two best friends are leaving." _Two best friends? She's friends with the Uniter?_

"Amy, let's keep the whole 'two best friends' thing to ourselves," Chloe whispered with Amy nodding. "We don't want the Order to find out."

"I know Chloe, but I'm going to miss you both so much, and you_ just _got a boyfriend," Amy said.

"Really? Who?" I asked, intrigued. Her protector put his arm around her waist, pulled her close, and stretched his hand towards me.

"Alek, it's a pleasure to meet you," Alek said. I shook his hand nervously. I was kind of scared that they would hurt me.

"You don't need to be scared of us, Katniss," Chloe said.

"How did you—" I started to say, but Alek cut me off.

"She has the power of empathy. It only works on _some _Mai, mainly the people closest to her. Apparently it works on humans, too." _**(Remember that they weren't really around humans until now, Alek just found out about her and Amy, and she never empathized with Amy.)**_

I nodded and Peeta came up next to me. He shook their hands and smiled nicely at them.

_***Before meeting Katniss and Peeta***_

_**CPOV**_

I pushed Brian off of me. "What the hell, Brian? You guys are supposed to be best friends!" I yelled at him. I couldn't hear Alek's heartbeat. He's dead. That gashing wound in his stomach killed him. "You killed him dammit!" I screamed at him, pounding him in the chest as hard as I could.

He grabbed my wrists, pulling me closer and trying to plant his lips on mine again. I held him at arms' length, hoping he will back off. "He's dead, Chloe! He's not standing in the way of us being together now. He's dead!"

"No! I refuse to believe that. He promised he would _never _leave me."

"And I am keeping that promise," I heard a British accent say next to us. Brian stopped struggling against my grip and looked at Alek in shock. Alek punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Brian fell to the ground with a _thud_.

"Alek," I breathed out, not believing my eyes. "You were dead. How are you alive?"

"Bastet said she could bring me back to be there through the Games with you."

"I love you," I sobbed, grabbing onto him and crashing my lips to his.

"I love you, too, Kitten," he said when we pulled away. He kissed me again. "Let's go to the ball before he wakes up again." I nodded and left with him.

We danced to a couple of Amy's songs, Amy hugged me, crying, and Alek and I met the human tributes. I think they will make nice allies in the arena.

Maybe, if they make it out with us once we defeat the Capital, we could be friends. Tomorrow is the interviews, and I'm scared of the questions they might ask. Then, I have to say goodbye to my loved ones.

_**I know it's pretty short but there really wasn't anything else to put.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. The Departures

_**I am going to fast forward to past the interviews because this story is going by pretty slow.**_

_**The Departures**_

_**CPOV**_

The interviews went by quickly. All that Caesar Flickerman, the inquisitor, wanted was gossip. He asked what each of us is going to miss the most. I, of course, said my adoptive family which was Jasmine and Valentina. I didn't make any mention of Brian because, quite frankly, I'm not going to miss him at all after what happened at the ball.

He asked if there was anyone special in my life. He assumed that every boy in my district was after me because of my being the Uniter. I told him I have a boyfriend. He wondered if I was fighting to win for him and I told him that I am dating the other tribute from District 10. Yes, I am fighting in this for Alek, but he is doing the same for me. And I refuse to believe that I am going to lose Alek to that damn arena. Caesar tried to comfort me, obviously convinced that one of us—most likely Alek—is going to die.

_**APOV**_

Chloe's interview went perfectly, but I really hate that Caesar guy. How could he do that to her? He's acting like we are going to lose each other in the arena. If Chloe or I have to die, it's going to be me. I don't want Chloe to get hurt at all, and I will do everything in my power to make sure I don't lose her. She and I are meant to be. Bastet said so.

When I was asked what I was going to miss the most, I said I will miss my cousin, Jasmine, my aunt, Valentina, and my freedom. My freedom was one of the very last things I had that was my own.

Then Caesar asked the stupidest question possible. He asked if there was anyone special in my life. Chloe just told him we're dating so I responded with, "Yes, actually. Chloe just said that we're dating. She's my girlfriend."

He countered with, "Aren't you worried about other boys going after her for her power? Is that the only reason you're with her? You want her power?"

"I don't want her power. I have loved her ever since we were little. And trust me; if any guy goes after her, they are going to have to answer to me." With that, I stormed off the stage without waiting for him to dismiss me.

_**KPOV**_

I kind of expected him to talk about Prim, and he did. "Why did you fill in for your sister?"

"I felt that she is too young for it and she doesn't really have any skill with any weapons, but my dad taught me when I was little."

"What weapon did he teach you?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see," I said mysteriously.

He rolled his eyes and when I could tell nothing else was coming, I dismissed myself.

_**PPOV**_

I didn't have an exciting life so my interview was boring, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. "A handsome fellow like you must have a girlfriend right?"

"No, there's someone I like, but I don't think she even noticed me until the reaping."

"Well, if you win, I can guarantee she will be waiting for you with open arms."

"No, Caesar, I don't think so."

"And why not, Peeta?"

"She came here with me," I said simply.

_**CPOV**_

Alek and I were walking in the hallway of the Inquisition Hall and we heard screaming down the hall from us. We peeked around the corner to see Katniss yelling at Peeta for making her look weak in his interview.

Alek and I looked at each other nervously and slowly backed away towards the trains. Family and friends are going on separate trains. This is our last chance to say goodbye. Only Jasmine and Brian are going to leave. Valentina and Jesse are our mentors and stylists. There was one more person there though. Amy was there.

"Amy, aren't you supposed to be by the human trains?"

"I'm on my way there. I just needed to say goodbye one more time." Tears brimmed my eyes as I squeezed her tightly, clinging onto her for dear life. She even hugged Alek.

"When you get over there, tell Paul I said, 'goodbye.'"

She nodded in agreement and left to go to her train. I turned back towards my adoptive family. Brian was waiting with his arms wide open, waiting to embrace me.

I gave him a disapproving look and said, "Go on the train, and if I come back from this, I never want to see you again." Alek nodded along, agreeing.

"And if you ever touch her again, I'll kill you, just like how you killed me." Brian hung his head in shame and walked onto the train.

I turned towards Jasmine and hugged her as hard as I could. "I am going to miss you _so _much."

"I'll miss you, too, Chloe. And I'll miss _you_, Alek," she said, seeing Alek's envious glare.

"Don't worry, we'll see you again," he said comfortingly. I don't have the ability to be as comforting and threatening as he can be.

Valentina hugged her daughter tightly and said, "I expect you to take good care of the district while I'm gone." Jazz nodded, tears streaking down her cheeks. She boarded the bus and we watched as it zoomed away. I took Alek's hand as we boarded our own train. We were informed that it was going to take about five hours until we arrive at the Training Facility. I laid my head in Alek's lap and drifted off as he combed his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead.

_**KPOV**_

Amy hugged me tightly with tears streaming down her face. I saw that in the distance, Peeta's mom was yelling at him about some nonsense involving burning bread before he left for the reaping. When his wife wasn't looking, Mr. Mellark came over to me and gave me some cookies wrapped in paper. "Thank you," I said quietly. He gave me a light hug and went back to his wife and son, hugging Peeta one last time. I hugged Paul and he guided Amy away from me so she wouldn't try to stop me from leaving. I hugged my mother tightly and said, "You _need _to be there for Prim. Ever since Dad died, _I _was the one that was there for her, but now, you need to take care of her." She just nodded. I bent down to Prim's height and said, "I will fight for you, okay? And I will try to win for you, you hear me?"

She nodded and hugged me tightly. "Madge Undersee gave me this to give to you. She said it'll bring you luck. It's a Mockingjay pin." I curled my fingers around the golden pin and kissed her forehead. Cinna came up behind me and led me onto the train. Portia did the same with Peeta. We boarded the train and braced ourselves for the long, five-hour ride to the Training Facility.

_**I think that's okay for now. Tell me what you think!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. IMPORTANT AN

**_Sorry, this isn't an update, but I just wanted to mention that I will be putting _****Secretive Sonny ****_and _****Nine Lives of Channy ****_on hold. I probably won't be updating _****The Hunger Games of the Species****_ that much either, along with _****It Happens in a Blink****_. I know that's a lot…_**

**_But I really want to focus on finishing my story _****Meet the Beast****_ for Nine Lives of Chloe King…_**

**_I am also working on two stories for FictionPress…_**

**_By the way, I need to start getting reviews on those stories, please check them out. My username for FictionPress is _****Saraspsg2010xx****_. My stories on there are called _****Elemental ****_and _****Jasmine after Sunset****_. If you like my stories, then I think you'll like those too J_**

**_Thank you_**

**_~Sara_**


End file.
